Bailando
'"Bailando" by Enrique Iglesias ft. Descemer Bueno and Gente de Zona is featured on Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance 2015 China. Appearance of the Dancers '''P1 P1 is a woman with long, flowing black hair. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt with underwear, and heeled sandals. She also wears a yellow and red necklace and yellow bracelets on her left hand. P2 P2 is a man with a butch cut. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans with a black belt, black shoes and a brown tie. He also has a wristwatch on his left hand. Bailando coach 1.png|P1 Bailando coach 2.png|P2 Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. Gold Moves Classic There are four Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All: Bring your arms down while shaking your lower body when 'Yo quiero estar contigo' is sung. Bailando_GM_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 GM2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 4 : '''Swivel down and up. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Moves 2 and 5 : '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 3 : '''Jump and punch down with your right fist. (Just Dance (Sweat)) Bailiando GM 1Mashup.png|Gold Moves 1 & 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Bailando GM 2 Mashup.png|Gold Moves 2 & 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Just dance Sweat GM.png|Gold Move 3 (Just Dance (Sweat)) Mashup ''Bailando ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '"Let's Rock!" and contains dancers in rock fashion. Dancers GM# indicates a Gold Move and its Gold Move appearance.'' *''We R Who We R'' (JD4) *''So What'' (JD4) *''Part Of Me'' (JD4) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' (JD2) GM1 GM2 *''We R Who We R'' (JD4) *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) (JD2014) GM3 *''Wake Me Up'' (JD2014) *''Miss Understood (JD2014) *''We R Who We R (JD4) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) *''So What'' (JD4) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) *''Sympathy for the Devil'' (JD2) GM4 GM5 *''Venus'' (JD3) *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) (JD2014) *''The Other Side'' (JD2014) *''Miss Understood'' (JD2014) *''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) *''So What'' (JD4) Trivia * Although there are several different versions of the song (an English version featuring Sean Paul, a Brazilian Portuguese version featuring Luan Santana, and an European Portuguese version featuring Mickael Carreira), it's the original Spanish version which is used in the game. * P1's dress was originally purple but was changed to red at the last minute, presumably because a video of it had the purple dress and it was a bit new.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RazAnIxJx_8 *This is the eighth Spanish song in the Just Dance series, after Mamasita, Boom, ''Jambo Mambo, ''I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), María, Limbo ''and Follow The Leader. The tenth is Macarena and the eleventh [[Rabiosa|''Rabiosa]].'' * During the beginning of the song, the lyrics for the second line of the song isn't written correctly. Instead of putting "Cuando tú me miras", they wrote "Cuando me miras". * P1's avatar greatly resembles the one for ''Dançando. Dançando and Bailando essentially translate to dancing in Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in'' I Like It from Just Dance 4, the one from ''Where Have You Been and also the one from Dançando, both from Just Dance 2014. * The beginning and the end of the song are shortened. * P2 is dressed like P1 of Limbo. * The background is at the moment the least animated in Just Dance 2015. * Cerveza ''(Beer) and ''Tequila aren't censored. Also 'Tener contigo una noche loca' which means ''Have a crazy night with you should be censored because it refers to sex. ** Tequila isn't censored in ''Speedy Gonzalez either. * The background resembles Rio de Janeiro. * The Mashup slows every coach down. * When 'Bailando' is sung petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. * Despite being sung, "Loca" ''and ''"Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. * P2's choreography is performed by Kevin H-Aim. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens: you already get 5 stars from the start even if you didn't get any points. * In the Mashup, the dancer of Wake Me Up isn't seen in black skin in his part of the dance, although he was in the original choreography. * In the Mashup, Miss Understood is the only dancer that appears on normal speed. Gallery images (21).jpg|Gameplay BailacdBG.jpg Bailando.jpg|Bailando BailMU.png|Mashup square Bailando Coaches.jpg BETA.jpg|Female dancer's beta violet clothes. bailandobg.jpg|Background bailando_cover.png bailandomu_cover.png|Mashup icon 19-Bailando.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Bailando 170722.gif JD2015_art_COACH_BAILANDO_A4_GC_140813_10am_1407876831.png|coaches Videos File:Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona File:Just_Dance_2015_-_Bailando_-_5*_Stars File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1415337269 References Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs Category:2010's Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with glitches Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 China Category:Spanish Songs Category:Songs With Romantic Duets